


chocolate kisses

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, aomine misunderstands stuff, because i have a NEED, kagami my sweet precious angel, lol yeah, smh, very very VERY self indulgent, what kisses again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagami asks for a kiss and aomine loses his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackNoahKerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/gifts).



> i lied, aomine doesn't lose his mind
> 
> enjoooy
> 
>  
> 
> (**reposted for personal reasons, sorry about that)

It was a lazy afternoon for the both of them. Kagami was watching an old NBA rerun on the floor while Aomine lay behind him on the couch, munching on some chocolate his boyfriend brought home from his last trip from the States.The silence was amiable and pleasant and it was the type of silence that made Aomine want to nap.

Then Kagami spoke up.

“Give me a kiss, will you?”

Aomine quickly sat up and stared at the redhead, all drowsiness forgotten at his words. Eyes seemingly shining, Kagami looked at him expectantly from the foot of the couch. _No, wait._ He must’ve heard Kagami wrong. There was no way he would ask _that_ of him.

He watched Kagami dumbly as the other huffed and gave him a frown. “Give me a kiss, Aomine.”

Was this for real? Kagami, who was always shy and reluctant to initiate displays of affections, be it in public or in private, was asking him for a kiss?

“Well?”

“Alright, alright,” he says as he sets the bag of chocolates aside. Aomine never was one to refuse kissing Kagami after all. His eyes followed Kagami's; the other's looking slightly confused. _Didn't he want a kiss?_ “Come here then.”

Much to his amusement, Kagami visibly brightens up and quickly got on the couch beside him. He pauses for a moment before saying, “I changed my mind. I want two.”

Navy eyes widen. “Two kisses?”

“Yeah.” Kagami’s lips stretch into a cheeky grin.

Aomine had to look away or he would’ve been blinded by the pretty pearly whites of the other boy. He’s too radiant, damnit! Why the hell was Kagami this cute today? Sure, Kagami was always cute in his eyes but today… he’s extra cute. Maybe it was because Kagami was asking for kisses which was totally out of character. _Was this what they call the **moe gap**?_

He noticed Kagami looking at him curiously from the corner of his vision.

“You okay?” he asks, a hint of worry in his voice. “You’re sorta red.”

Willing the red away, Aomine ruffled his hair and with a nonchalance that he definitely didn’t feel, said, “I’m fine. And I’m not red, it’s just the light in this room.”

“If you say so...”

Kagami leaned close, lips slightly parted. He could see the pink of his tongue and Aomine gulped. He looked kind of erotic just asking for a kiss. Maybe he wanted tongue?

Aomine gently cups his cheeks and tilts his head towards Kagami's. He could feel the others’s warm breath on his lips as they were about to touch when Kagami suddenly let out a squeak and jumped backwards, his face red as a tomato.

“Wh- what the hell, Ahomine!?”

It took him a few seconds to realize what just happened. “Right back at you! What the hell is wrong with you?!” he shot back, annoyance and confusion at the sudden rejection of the other boy who had literally just been asking for a kiss a few moments prior. “You said you wanted kisses!”

“I- I did, I do want kisses!” Kagami confirmed.

“Then there shouldn't be any problem with what I was gonna do?!”

“The-” The redhead cuts his sentence short before standing up and reaching for something behind Aomine. Kagami pulled out the bag of imported chocolates he'd been snacking on before Kagami asked for kisses. “ _This!_ Was what I was asking for!”

“Hah?” Kagami wasn't making any sense today. “Chocolates? You said kisses!”

“These _are_ called kisses, Aomine.” Kagami pushed the bag into his face. “Read the fine print.”

He snatched the bag out of Kagami's hands and squinted at the letters. His brows deepened as he read. “This is stupid. Why the fuck would you name chocolates kisses?”

“They look like kisses, y’know. Like this.” Kagami unwrapped a piece as he spoke. He took the tiny bit on top of the cutely shaped chocolate and put it in his mouth. It looked nothing like a kiss, in Aomine's opinion, but seeing Kagami with his lips slightly puckered while he tried to keep a piece of candy in between his lips was cute.

“See?” He pulled the chocolate into his mouth with his tongue. _That's kinda erotic._

“No, I don't see. Aren't kisses supposed to be like those lipstick marks girls leave?”

“Well…”

Aomine groaned. “Just…” He threw the bag back to Kagami before turning away from him. “Eat your damn kisses and leave me alone.”

He was so fucking _mortified_. Was he that whipped for Kagami that he'd misunderstand chocolate for a kiss? In his defense though, Aomine wasn't aware that those chocolates were called kisses. But still…

“Aomine.” Kagami's hand gripped his shoulder. Was he still standing there?

“Look, Kagami,” he growled as he faced the other. “Just leave me al-”  
He was cut short by Kagami pressing his lips against his own. Aomine felt the other's tongue shyly prodding at his mouth so he responded with his own. His hands pull Kagami on his lap, managing to seat him with both his legs on both sides of his, as they kissed, languidly, lazily. _Tastes like chocolate,_ he thought as his hands wander towards Kagami’s bottom.

Kagami pulled away, cheeks dusted a light pink. “You taste like chocolate.”

“I'm made of chocolate.” he responded. Kagami laughed.

“The bitter kind, probably.”

“Shut up and let me kiss you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, kagami my love!!
> 
> okay so i owe my beloved jack a birthday fic which is more or less three months overdue (-sakurai voice- sumimaseeeeen!!) so i'm dedicating this fic to your ass, jack. especially since you're the model of this aomine. i'm really glad to have met you. -tosses hearts and sparkles at-
> 
> i didn't manage to finish my kagami birthday fic so i hope this would suffice. happy aokaga month everyone!!!


End file.
